gtafandomcom-20200222-history
De Santa Residence
Michael's mansion is a safehouse in Grand Theft Auto V. Located in Rockford Hills, a high-class residential neighborhood in Los Santos, San Andreas, Michael lives here along with his family. The house first appears in the mission given to Franklin Clinton by Simeon Yetarian, Complications. It has a pool, hot-tub, and a tennis court, which Michael can play tennis against Amanda De Santa. A garage that holds two cars is also found here. The house's interior is made up of three bedrooms and a bathroom upstairs, and a large living room, kitchen, and doors to garage/outside downstairs. The house is of Spanish Renaissance architecture, a style that is very popular in Beverly Hills. This is the very first safehouse Michael has at the beginning of the game. Each time Michael appears in the house, certain family members will appear. For example, there will be times Michael will enter the house and find Amanda in the kitchen Drinking, outside near the pool doing Yoga, or simply sitting in the couch relaxing. The next time Michael appears in the house, Amanda might not be around, instead, Jimmy De Santa might be in his bedroom. However, Tracey De Santa very rarely appears in the house. Residents *Michael De Santa *Amanda De Santa *Jimmy De Santa *Tracey De Santa Staff *Eva - Maid *Carlos - Gardener Vehicles Parked Here *Michael's black Tailgater (can be customized) *Amanda's red Sentinel (can be customized) *Tracey's yellow Issi (can be customized) *A gray Bison (this vehicle is here until Marriage Counseling when it is used) *Jimmy's BeeJay XL (this vehicle is here until it is repoed by Franklin in Complications) *Michael's red Premier (appears after Did Somebody Say Yoga? until Caida Libre, replaces Michael's Tailgater. Can be customized) *Jimmy's yellow bike *Player's Choice vehicles (must be parked in the garage) Bugs/Glitches *Early in the game, many players may see Michael's family members standing on top of furniture. Notably the sofa and kitchen surfaces. They will also somehow start cloning. Leaving the room and going back will result more clones to spawn. Also, random pedestrians (such as constructions workers) will be walking around the house and leaving. Trivia *Whenever Michael enters the house, he will make a remark saying he is home. A quote often used when he enters the house is "Honey I'm home!", or "I'm home if anybody gives a shit" and many more. *Michael can interact with Jimmy, Amanda and the house cleaners if the player presses right on the Control Stick (Xbox 360 controls) when near them. When he does so, they will respond to him kindly or disrespectfully. Amanda usually responds to Michael with sarcastic remarks such as "I wonder where I went wrong". Jimmy usually responds respectably to his father, on the other hand. If Michael happens to interact with Tracey, however, she will not respond, disrespectfully. The house maid and cleaners do not respond when interacted with since Michael usually tells them "Keep doing what you're doing" . *After completing the mission Did Somebody Say Yoga?, when Michael's family leaves him, the house will become more messy, with pizza boxes scattered around the house and picture frames dropped on the floor, which means Michael dismissed the maid Eva to do the housework. There is also a "Fuck you very much" written on the mirror in Michael's with lipstick (This is possibly due to the fact that his family left him). After the mission Reuniting the Family, the house goes back to normal with Eva appearing once again doing house chores. *After completing the mission Meltdown, a poster of the movie Meltdown will appear next to the door of Michael's bedroom. *Michael's house (along with Franklin's and Trevor's) are inaccessible while playing GTA Online. *The window in the bathroom can be opened by Michael. *There is a glitch when Tracey tans in the sun (near the pool wearing a red bikini). If Michael earns a two-star wanted level, Tracey will get up and run away to avoid the police's pursuit. After losing the wanted level, Tracey will return to her position. The glitch happens when Trace may get stuck in the floor, under her chair where she was tanning on. *The player will be able to use weapons in the mansion if a wanted level is earned. This gives the player the ability to kill his family. They will respawn after a while texting the player about paying for medical bills (tested with Jimmy). They may text the message right when the player exits the hospital, if he died shortly after killing the family. Strangely, the house maid will not react to the player's actions. Videos Gallery Michael's House-Top-Down View-GTAV.png|Top-Down View. Pool55555.jpg|The pool/backyard of the house. MichaelAndJimmy-GTAV.png|Michael and Jimmy, as seen in the gameplay trailer. Tennis-GTAV.jpg|A screenshot of Michael's Beta Mansion. As you can see some things look diffrent. Category:Safehouses Category:Safehouses in GTA V Category:Rockford Hills Category:Locations in GTA V